Cancelled Forgiven
by castronovos
Summary: Im not writing this anymore. Reason being someone I know died of cancer on the 19/07/12. R.I.P Linda, you're a beautiful angel now. I can't bring myself to write this after the whole death incident. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Forgiven_

**HEY GUYSSSS! Sorry if this sucks, its ma first fanfic. Lucy made me make a Bade fanfic ok, follow her on twitter - TW_LucySykes & follow me too- abilovesari.**

**please revieww:3 it'd mean the word, yano, some encouragement?:D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own victorious. dan schiender does. idek how to spell his name, apologies.**

**TIME FOR THE FIC!**

_**~Forgiven~Chapter 1~**_

_**Jades POV**_

It was a Tuesday night, and I was sat in my room, agressively chopping up anything I could find into tiny bits & pieces with my scissors. Beck and I had an arguement, which resulted in me leaving his RV and refusing to answer his calls. My Pearphone vibrated...another text from Beck. Delete. God,Beckett Oliver was stressing me out. I decided to go and take a nice relaxing shower. Whilst letting the water run, I stripped off and stepped in. My leg was killing me. This whole arguement with Beck had started cause he accidently knocked me into the sofa, and hurt my leg. The pain was unbearable, so much so that I shed a few tears. Jadelyn West DOES NOT cry. I had no idea why my leg was hurting so bad, as the sofa was soft and wouldnt usually hurt. Something was seriously up. As I was getting washed, I dropped the soap, so I bent down to get it. Bad idea, I repeat, bad idea. I fell, and screamed in pain as my leg hit the floor of the shower. Carefully examining my leg, I noticed the area around my shin bone was swollen & a lump had formed, however I thought nothing of it.

-  
The next day, I limped into school, unable to move my leg, wincing whenever I did. I was crankier than usual all day, and by the time it came to Sikowitz class, last lesson, the pain in my leg was so severe that I burst out into a fit of tears.

"Oh my gosh,Jadey, whats wrong? Are you okay!" asked Cat, looking seriously concerned.

"N-no Cat,my leg..."

"SIKOWITZ! Jadeys hurt her leg!" Cat squealed, as Sikowitz came rushing in, barefoot, dressed like a hobo and carrying a coconut as per usual.

"Oh good lord, if the one and only Jade West is crying, the pain must be really bad. I'll call Lane and have her sent home ."

Once I was home, I decided to go and see the doctor. My mom wasn't in, she was probably getting wasted somewhere,and it was only 2:30 in the afternoon. She disgusts me. I sat there in the waiting room for about an hour , checking my missed calls and texts.

**_MISSED CALLS - 20_**

_From: Cat Valentine - 7 missed calls_

_From: Beck Oliver - 5 missed calls_

_From: André Harris - 4 missed calls_

_From: Tori Vega - 3 missed calls_

_From: Robbie Shapiro - 1 missed call_

**_Texts _**

_From: Cat Valentine_

_Jadeyyy! How r u? R u okay? I hope ur leg feels better soon! Mr Longneck & I send u our luv, eventho Mr Longneck isnt here, i know he would want u 2 feel better soon xoxoxoxo _

_Hugs&Kisses-KittyKat_

_From: Beck Oliver_

_Babe, I'm so sorry about last night, I didnt mean to knock you over, it was honestly by accident, I needed to get my phone & i accidently bumped into you. I really feel so bad, I'll do anything to make you forgive me. I love you, Jade. Hope you're okay._

_All my love, Beck xxx_

_From: André Harris_

_Yo Jade, what happened? Hows ur leg? Hope ya feel better soon, gurl._

_André_

_From: Tori Vega_

_Hope ur ok Jade, I know were not rlly friends but thought I'd send u my luv xo_

_Tori_

_From: Robbie Shapiro_

_Jade, hope your legs ok._

_P.S Rex says your hot. _

_Please dont kill me.._

_~ The Robster_

_Ohh. _I was going to KILL Robbie & his STUPID PUPPET!

"Jadelyn West, room 4!"

I got up, winced in pain, and limped to room 4.

"Hi Jade, how are you? Take a seat and tell me whats wrong."the nurse said in a calm, relaxing voice.

"Thanks, my legs just really sore, I can't move it, I'm positive I haven't broken a bone, I've done that before and the pain is even worse this time, I dont know what it is, but the pain is unbearable..Please help me!" I begged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews, it makes me carry on!**_

_**Second chapter of Forgiven!**_

_**You'll find out whats wrong with Jade this time;) **_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious..**_

_**~Forgiven~Chapter 2~**_

_**Jades POV**_

I sat there for what seemed to be like hours, even though it was probably only about 10 minutes,waiting for the nurse to tell me what was wrong with me. Finally, she spoke up.

"Jade, it seems it is unknown what this pain is, as it cant be a broken bone. I have some idea of what it is, but I could possibly be wrong,therefore you will have to go to the hospital and get an xray. Give them this slip and come back here in a week. By then, we will have the results." she said, whilst writing out a note for me.

I sighed, thanked the nurse, took the slip and left, wondering what she thought was wrong.

_**Cats POV**_

Oh no!

I was so worried about Jadey, I had text her & called her, but she didn't answer or reply... Nevermind, she'll call soon! I sat there on my pink, fluffy, colourful bed, playing with Mr Longneck, my girraffe. He was sooooo innapropriate! I decided to put him in the naughty corner instead. Suddenly, my ringtone went off, all I could hear was; ' NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!' I began giggling uncontrollably and singing along, when I realized someone was calling me. I looked at the screen.

Calling...

Jade West

"YAY! JADEY!" I squealed down the phone once I'd answered. " Oh my goodness Jadey, me & Mr. Longneck were sooooooooo worried!" I told her.

"Cat, this is important, it's about my leg, can you get Frankie to drive me to the hospital? I need an xray, you can come too, I'd appreciate it if someone was there with me actually."

"Oh no! You have to go the hospital? At least you'll get better Jadey, I don't know what I'd do if you were in pain all the time...Oh Jadey, I wish I could take all your pain away! Pain is bad, it should go and sit in the naughty corner with Mr Longneck,I put Mr Longneck in the naughty corner cause he was being very innapropriate! Also, I'll get Frankie to drive us to the hospital, as long as you'll put up with him...He's a bit loopy in the head, some people are like that you know.."

Jade laughed at her best friend, "Yes, I know Kittykat,and I couldn't care less if your brothers mental, I need to get to the hospital desperately.. Can we go now please?"

"Sure, I'll just go get my brother! !" I yelled. My brother came running in, with a pickle in his hand, which happened to be stale.

"Yes, dear sister?" he asked, in between munching his pickle.

"EWWW FRANKIE! WHAT ARE YOU EATING? IS THAT PICKLE STALE?" I screamed at him, disgusted.

"Uhhh... I don't know? I found it on the sidewalk.." He told me reluctantly.

"Yuck! Put it in the bin right away! Anyways, could you drive me & Jadey to the hospital? Jadeys hurt her leg!" I asked,giving him my famous puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Sure...sure, we can go pick up your scary goth friend now then.." he told me, still eating his pickle. I knew I wouldnt win the arguement with him, so I decided to let it pass as I squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you Frankiebear! I love you!" I told him, running downstairs with my phone and putting on my converse. "Jadey, Frankie and I are coming to get you now! See ya in 5!"

"Thanks so much Kittykat, bye." she replied and hung up.

_**Jades POV**_

I was waiting outside in the blazing heat waiting for Cat & Frankie, when I heard a female voice yelling, and then a male voice yelling back. It sounded alot like Cat shouting something like " That pickle will make you ill!" at Frankie, and Frankie yelling back "GRAVY IS GOOD ON WATERMELON ICECREAM!" Cat sure had a weird brother. When they pulled up, I thanked Frankie and greeted my best friend then hopped in the back seat.

When we got to the hospital, I grabbed the slip I got from the nurse from my bag and gave it to the woman at the front desk. She told me to go left and down an extremely long corridor untill I got to the x-ray area. So Cat & I waited, and waited, and waited..playing Temple Run, Angry Birds & Fruit Ninja on our Pearphones untill we heard the name "Jadelyn Elizabeth West" being called out. Reluctantly, I got out of my seat and forced my feet to drag themselves across the floor to the X-ray room. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I grabbed onto Cats hand, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ow Jadey, I think I might need an X-Ray for my hand, you've probably crushed my finger bones..." whined Cat, even though I knew she was just trying to lighten up the mood.

Once I'd entered the Xray room, I was given a gown and told to go change into it in a little cubicle..and that I did. I came out and explained the pain in my leg to the doctor. He sighed and a look of worry washed over his face, as if he immidiately knew what was up with my leg, which he probably did, being a doctor and all.

"Jade, I already have a thought of what might be wrong, but just to confirm my suspicions, please lie down whilst we xray your leg.

I lay down on the bed, scared of what was wrong,the nurse thought it was something serious..not like a broken bone or anything.. did the doctor think that too?

After a couple of minutes, the xray was over, and I was told to go and get changed. Once I was changed, I exited the cubicle and was just about to leave with Cat, who was innocently twirling her red velvet hair around her finger, humming to Ariana Grande's "Put Your Hearts Up", when the doctor told me to stay behind, and told Cat to leave for a few seconds.

"Jade, please sit down, the news might be a bit too much for you, so take a seat."

Rolling my eyes, I sat down, huffing.

"Just hurry it up already please... I have to get home, I DO have school tomorrow you know?"

"Sorry Jade, I know that the results were supposed to be sent to your local nurse within a week, and she would tell you what was wrong, however you were told that because we thought the situation wouldn't be as serious as it is, but my suspicions have been confirmed, and I have decided to tell you straight away what is wrong." He said with hesitation.

"Okay..." I replied.

"You have bone cancer..."

I stared at him. I didn't quite believe what he was saying.

"Don't lie to me..." I said beginning to shake all over, struggling to breathe, my palms becoming sweaty and my throat becoming dry. My poor brain couldnt process all of this information at once.

" Honey, I'm not lying.. We could show you the XRay if you'd like.." He said in a gentle, reasurring voice.

Thats when it sunk in. He wasn't lying. I did have cancer. I was speechless, and not in the good way. Grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair, I got up and walked out of that room,out of that hospital, mascara running down my cheeks, people staring at me, not stopping untill I got home, ignoring Cat screaming my name, asking what was wrong, and telling me to come back.

depressing right omg :(

review pleaseee

much love ~ abi xoxo


End file.
